I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatic paint stirring equipment and, more particularly, to an improved idler wheel assembly for such automatic paint stirring equipment.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of previously known automatic paint stirring equipment of the type commonly used in automotive repair shops. The previously known automatic paint stirring equipment typically comprises a rack designed to removably receive and support a plurality of cans of paint.
A cover assembly is disposed across the open top of each paint can. Each cover assembly, furthermore, includes a stirring mechanism with a paddle positioned inside the paint can, a driven member positioned above the cover and a shaft which connects the driven member to the paddle. Furthermore, upon insertion of the paint can with its cover in the rack, a drive member mounted to the rack automatically mechanically engages the driven member on the paint can cover. Thus, rotation of the drive member simultaneously rotates the driven member and its attached paddle thus stirring the paint in the desired fashion.
These previously known drive mechanisms typically comprise a drive shaft which is rotatably mounted to the rack and has a first or lower end positioned adjacent the driven member on the paint can cover (when the paint can is inserted into the rack) as well as an upper end. A drive member is secured to the lower end of the drive shaft for mechanically engaging the driven member of the stirring assembly on the paint can cover. Conversely, a pulley is secured to the upper end of the drive shaft so that a number of pulleys are generally coplanar but spaced apart and aligned with each other.
In order to rotatably drive the pulleys, and thus rotatably drive the paddle of the stirring mechanism in the desired fashion, a flexible belt is disposed around the drive pulleys as well as the output from a motor. Thus, activation of the motor rotatably drives the pulleys.
In order to ensure that the pulleys are mechanically driven by the motor, these previously known devices have included idler wheels which are mounted to the rack adjacent the drive pulleys. These idler wheels tension the belt and ensure that the belt rotatably drives the pulleys.
These previously known idler wheels, however, have not proven entirely satisfactory in operation. One disadvantage of these previously known devices is that they were typically ball bearing mounted idler wheels which were secured to the rack. As such, the idler wheels were relatively expensive to manufacture and install.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known idler wheels is that they required periodic maintenance, e.g. lubrication, in order to prevent malfunction of the pulley. Similarly, even if the idler wheels were maintained, failure of the ball bearings within the idler wheels would necessitate the entire replacement of the idler wheel.